Klunk
by MusicGeek764
Summary: One-shot. 2012 'Verse: While topside, Mikey finds a stray kitten. After keeping it a secret, he decides it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. *Slight AU*


_Hello everyone! Due to the fact I love cats, I really want the new show to add Klunk at some point. I just think it would be really cute, and it would allow for some character development for Mikey. But, until that happens, I decided to take matters into my own hands, and wrote this one-shot. Hooray for fan fiction! :) Anywho, enjoy, and feel free to leave a (nice or constructively critical) review! :D_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own __Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles__. Nickelodeon/Viacom does, and I'm not making any profit. If I did own TMNT, this would be an episode instead of a fanfic. Duh._

* * *

Klunk

Mikey had decided that asking for forgiveness was easier than asking for permission.

He carefully snuck back into the lair, trying not to hit the turntables as he came in and not drop the what he was holding, which was wrapped in the sheets from his bed. Once he was safely in, he pulled the sheet back and saw a small, orange, fluffy ball, sleeping soundly. He stroked the small kitten carefully, before looking up.

That's when he noticed that the living room was strangely empty. Covering the kitten quickly, he was about to yell out when he heard the sound of metal hitting wood and his _sensei_ calling out "Good defense, Donatello!"

_Ah, shell. I completely forgot about training!_ Mikey winced, knowing he was in _so _much trouble.

The bundle shifted. Mikey quickly took a peak at the kitten, which was now awake, looking at Mikey with large, green eyes. It gave a soft mew.

"Quiet! I have to tell them about you first!" Mikey whispered to the kitten, petting it some more.

He thought back to when he first found the cat, which had been a little over a week ago. He'd gone up to the surface with Donnie to help him find some scraps for some project of his. Raph had been napping (and you _never_ interrupt Raph's naps, unless you really wanted to get hurt.), and a new episode of _Space Heroes _was coming on, meaning Leo was occupied. Mikey knew that Donnie didn't fully trust him with tech stuff, which Mikey got – Donnie was really obsessive over his tech stuff. But, Mikey promised to be good, which lead them to a nearby junk yard.

Donnie had been blathering on about something science-y, which Mikey tuned out, considering he barely understood it anyway. While keeping an eye out for any humans, Mikey heard a sudden _klunk _sound. He was immediately on alert; he was expecting either Kraang, Foot Clan, or a random human worker who'd stumbled upon them. Easing slowly towards the sound, he pulled out his nunchucks, keeping them at the ready.

He was worried. It was daylight still, meaning that their chances of being seen where higher, but Donnie insisted of doing this during daylight hours so he could better inspect his finds. But, he was talking, rather loudly, and Mikey was worried they'd accidentally attracted attention to themselves. They were by themselves, and though they had their T-Phones, Raph's would be off, Leo wouldn't hear his over his show, and Splinter really wasn't sure how to use his. If they got in a fight, they were on their own.

He walked by one pile of stuff when he heard the sound again. _Klunk_. Mikey turned and saw a small box next to some broken, metal contraption. He watched as the box moved slightly, hitting the metal, causing the _klunk_ sound to ring out again.

Though he knew no human or Kraang-droid could hide in a box that small, Mikey opened slowly, and found a small kitten. Its long fur was dull and slightly patchy, and he could tell the kitten was too skinny. When Mikey picked it up, it started trembling.

"Hey, it's okay," Mikey softly cooed at it as he began petting it, but it didn't stop.

_You need a name. Good thing I'm a genius at naming. _Mikey's eyes fell on the box where the kitten had been, then the metal thing next to it, and the sound it made came to mind.

"Klunk!" He exclaimed. "What do you think?" He asked as he began scratching behind the kitten's ears, which made it stop trembling and start purring.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'!" He said happily.

"Mikey!" Donnie called out from a few feet away.

"Over here!" Mikey called back, before quickly hiding Klunk back into the box he'd found him. Donnie jogged over to where he was, and Mikey tried to not look too conspicuous.

"There you are. I'm about done here, I just need your help with a box," Donnie said, and Mikey nodded. Donnie turned to walk back to where he had been, and Mikey quickly grabbed Klunk and hid him behind his back, trying to keep him from squirming.

He followed Donnie back to the boxes, and when his brother wasn't looking, Mikey snuck Klunk into the box.

"So, Donnie," Mikey said, trying to sound casual as he picked up the box. "Just wondering; what do cats eat?"

Donnie, picking up the other box, gave him a curious look. "What brings this question?"

"I saw a cat run by and it got me wondering," Mikey said quickly. Donnie shrugged, taking his brothers weird explanation.

"Well, cats are carnivores, meaning they eat meat. Wild cats hunt down prey consistent with their environment, and feral domesticated cats usually hunt down smaller animals, like mice or birds, though regular house cats do go after those too. However, most house cats eat food humans make," Donnie paused. "Got that?"

Mikey nodded, though his mind was racing. _How am I going to feed Klunk?_

On their way back to the lair, Mikey placed Klunk behind a dumpster by the manhole they used. "Now, stay here, okay? I'll be back soon," He whispered to the kitten, before following Donnie. Once he had placed the box in Donnie's workshop, he snuck back up to the surface. His mission: Find food for Klunk.

Though the sun was starting to set at this point, it was still bright out, so Mikey was especially careful leaping across roofs. He really had no idea how he was going to feed Klunk. He didn't think Klunk would like pizza.

"Ugh, another brand of cat food Mittens won't eat!" Mikey turned to the sound of the human voice, and saw the speaker, walking out of the apartment building, holding a bag. He remembered the human suddenly; he'd run into him, and his cat, a few months ago on a mission. That meeting hadn't gone well.

But, he was getting rid of cat food, and it sounded like Mittens hadn't liked it, giving Mikey hope that there was still some left. The man threw the bag in the dumpster and walked back inside. Mikey snuck over and pulled the bag out.

_Man, this things about full! How convenient._ Mikey shrugged, and carried the bag back. Luckily, Klunk was still there. He went back down to the lair, grabbed two bowls, filled one with water, and brought them back up, filling the empty one with food. Klunk ate greedily; Mikey figured it had probably been a bit since he'd eaten a proper meal.

This is how Mikey had spent most of his past week. He'd sneak up in the morning to feed and play with Klunk, and repeat this later in the evening, before he and his brothers would begin patrols. Klunk was looking a lot healthier; he was gaining weight, and his coat was brighter and smooth.

But Mikey was tired of hiding his pet. He was growing very fond of the kitten, and Raph had Spike. He figured he could have Klunk. But, now he'd have to wait, and he was going to be on Splinter's bad side for being late to training. He ran Klunk to his bedroom, set him down on the bed, and ran to the dojo.

When he walked in, it was dark. "Guys? _Sensei_?" He called out. He was about to pull his weapons out when he was suddenly tackled to the floor. Two people had pinned him down, but before he could throw them off, a katana blade was suddenly at his throat.

"_Yame_," Master Splinter's voice came from across the room, and the sword left Mikey's throat. He looked up and saw Leo sheathing them. He looked to either side, and saw Raph and Donnie getting up, obviously having been the ones holding him down. Mikey quickly got up, shame already filling him.

"Michelangelo, why are you late?" Master Splinter asked, walking forward. His brothers were shooting him looks.

"Uhh...the time sorta got away from me," Mikey said, not looking Splinter in the eye.

Splinter sighed. "A ninja is punctual, _especially_ to training. You will stay after 30 minutes, about the amount of time you were late today."

Mikey accepted the punishment, and tried to focus on training, but his mind kept wandering to Klunk. Was he okay? Was he still in his room? Or had he gotten out? What if he was hurt? Due to this distraction, Mikey had his shell handed to him over and over again.

"_Yame._" Splinter said at the end of the training session. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, you three are free to go. Michelangelo, you must stay behind."

The extra practice time Mikey had to do was stealth training. It was already not one of Mikey's strong points, but Splinter could hear anything, making it even harder.

About halfway through, Splinter had just told Mikey to try the exercise again when a strangled cry came from the living room.

"Leonardo!" Splinter cried, recognizing the cries as his. He got up and ran to the living room. Mikey quickly followed, panic rising when he heard the sound of a cat hissing. _Klunk..._

Mikey entered the living room to see Leo, by the couch, attempting to catch his breath, Donnie standing across from him, holding Klunk by the scruff of his neck, who was hissing and clawing in Leo's direction, and Raph sat on the couch laughing.

"A cat...scared _you_!" Raph said in between chuckles.

"It's not funny!" Leo snapped back towards his brother. "May I remind you of Spy Roach?"

Raph immediately stopped laughing, and leapt to his feet. "Don't you bring that up!" Raph threatened, but his eyes were wide.

"Anyone gonna help me with this?" Donnie asked, indicating to Klunk, who hadn't calmed down.

"His name is Klunk!" Mikey called out, running over and taking the cat from a confused looking Donnie. Klunk calmed down as Mikey petted him. "You guys scared him."

"We scared _him_?" Leo said in disbelief. "I was startled when he jumped on my head!"

"Klunk! I told you to stay in my room!"

"Michelangelo," Splinter said suddenly, making the brothers look up at him. "Where did you get this cat?"

"About a week ago, when Donnie and I went up to find some stuff."

Donnie groaned. "Is this why you were asking me about cats that day?" Mikey nodded, and Donnie turned to Splinter. "I had no idea about this, believe me."

"He's a stray?!" Raph said in shock. "He could have rabies or something!"

"Actually, we're not susceptible to rabies, as we're reptiles. Rabies only affects mammals. The cat, however, could have other diseases, like tapeworms. Those nasty things live in your digestive tract-"

"You can stop there, Donnie," Leo said, interrupting him. "_Please_."

"Can I keep him, _Sensei_? Please? I'll take care of him, and make sure he behaves. Please? I can't just leave him," Mikey said, holding up Klunk for good measure. "You can't say 'No' to this face!"

Splinter seemed to think for a minute, looking at Klunk. Mikey continued to hold him up, and he put the puppy dog eyes on for good measure. The others watched, curious as to how Splinter would answer.

"You may keep him," Splinter said finally, and Mikey gave Splinter a huge grin. "But, you are responsible for him."

"Thank you, _Sensei_!" Mikey said, gave Splinter a large hug, then ran off to his room, carrying Klunk the whole way.

"Uh, _Sensei_," Raph said, stepping forward. "Why did ya let him keep it?"

"It was obvious that he loves the cat, and I will not separate a bond like that. Also, it will teach him responsibility and patients," Splinter gave Raph an amusing look. "It's the same reasoning I let you keep Spike."

Splinter walked away as the others took in his words. And meanwhile, Mikey sat in his room, happily dangling his nunchucks in front of Klunk's face, laughing as he tried to catch them.


End file.
